


C'est La Vie

by Midna127



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: Based on the day that Christian Bernard, the voice of Glass Joe, responded to an email I sent to him.





	C'est La Vie

I walk down the angered path. It's bloody, muddy, trip-inducing. There's rain. There's been rain. There's always been rain for as long as I could remember. It's tapping the ground lightly.

No.

It's pounding it, sounding like boulders crushing bones.

Stabs onto flesh.

The sound of bullets piercing the skies.

I'm staggering. I've been lost for a while. The rain has been slowing me down. I didn't expect the path to go like this. There's no one to help.

Exhaustion is slowly taking over. I can feel it. The will to stay conscious is slipping. I pray that the rain stops but it's only coming faster and more intense.

I fall to my knees, too weak to get up and keep going. The darkness swirls my vision, and everything seems to disappear.

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

I don't feel rain, yet I can still hear it. Around me. Above me. But I don't feel it. I look up. An umbrella has been put over my head. I look below me, and I see that clothes more worthy of this weather was put over my old ones.

I look next to me and see a man holding the umbrella. A mere stranger. I don't understand, but he does. He lifts me from the ground, helps me stand up, and gives me the umbrella. The man seems invincible to the rain somehow.

He gives me a quick hug and kisses the top of my head, wishing me luck on the rough road ahead.

I don't see where he goes, but he seems so far away.

I keep walking down the path. My scars from falling and straying from before are still there, but I felt more certain now. Hopefully I'll see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The scary thing is that I don't know whether or not he's still alive. Regardless, thank you, Christian.


End file.
